KLS Shinzo Shinobi
by OutsidersWhiteTiger
Summary: I know this is late, but I have been trying to finish my stories. I originally stopped due to school, but now it is because I have writer's block. I ask that I be forgiven for this MAJOR delay. I will try to update one of my two stories by the end of the year.
1. Chapter 1

**KLS Shinzo Shinobi**

**My Last Day in Monosapia**

The light faded through the heavy sheets that wanted nothing more than to stay shut. The blinds refused to willingly open. These dreary orbs of mine did not back down. Eventually, they opened. The new images blurred together, before clearing into the familiar room that I have spend most of my life in. Stretching, I sat up and looked to my right. There, sitting and viewing me with its mocking stare, was an alarm clock/radio. The numbers erased my hopes of going to school. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. An exhausted and sorrowful sigh escaped my dry, frowning lips. _It is not fair. Why can't I wake up earlier? What did I do? I wish that these thoughts were not forced. Why can't I be selfish? Is there something that Pa is preparing me for? If there is, why can't he prepare me in another way?_ -sigh- _Oh well. Might as well see what I can find in the fridge. _Getting out of the bed, my hand reaches out and grips a soft, silky cloth. Pulling the robe on, I open the door to see my bedroom door across the hall. I walk out the hall, seeing my mom sleeping in the green armchair. I try to be quiet when going through the gate, but she still wakes.

"Hey, Baby. Did you sleep well?" Mother asked. She sounded like she needed to go back to sleep.

"Mom, do you have to ask? I slept like usual. Speaking of which, why don't ya go to bed. You look tired." My normal reply slipped out. I hate keeping my dreams a secret. However, the only one who would believe me is my grandma. She has helped me a lot, but I don't tell her about the...images that assault me in my sleep.

"Okay. Vic brought home some taquitos, this morning. I think they're in the microwave." I could tell she was trying not to go back to sleep.

"Cool." I walked into the kitchen and got some water to drink. "Is dad still asleep?" I asked, as it was almost four.

"I think so. He has tonight off."

"Great," I drawled, "I wonder if that means Evan will be over? Never mind, I already know the answer." _I wish my friends would come over one day. Eh, who am I kidding? They have to much homework to come by._

_'Courtney, if you called them, they would be more than happy to talk to you.'_ A calm, yet terrifying voice called from the depths of my mind.

_I know, Crystal. I just don't want to be a bother to them. _ I replied.

_'Court, Crystal is right. You need more than just the four of us.' _The words seemed to come from the deep, ocean breeze.

_Shinju, I do have more than the four of you. I have my parents, grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cousins. That's enough for me. _My argument was lost, and I knew it. _Why do I have to have two cat beastials, a half-breed, and a quad-breed in my head again?_

_ 'Is that the thanks we get for saving your life? Or would you have rathered us just save Crystal'_ An elegant, yet imposing voice rang out in an angry, yet amused tone.

_Lady Taigana, I am grateful to you and Tigerisa for saving us. However, I would like to keep my thoughts to myself, every once in awhile. If that is acceptable?_ I responded.

Laughter flooded endless halls of my mind. _'Courtney, I wish we could, but you need a friend that you view as sister, soon.'_

_ Why? I mean, ain't the world supposed to end, next month?_ The confusion I felt must have been obvious, as the others started to laugh.

_'Lady Bine has decided to teleport you and a friend of your choosing to another dimension. I suggest letting me use the seals on your back. I can seal enough supplies in them to last a year. We can, also, take one of your cats with us.' _Tigerisa explained.

_I guess we can take Tatiana, Tenshi, Tsuki, Raion, or Arashi. Who should I take, as far as my friends go? I'll decide on my cat later._ Dread lined my grief-filled voice.

_'We could always take all five of them, but then you wouldn't be able to bring a friend with you.' _Crystal volunteered.

_'We can't. Mother said to bring a friend. Her orders are absolute. Yet, we could try a scroll for sealing the cats.' _Taigana lectured to us.

_Okay, but who do I take? Rose would be sad for leaving behind Austin. Bekah wouldn't want to go without Zack. I don't know if Megan is dating anyone. Allison is a were-wolf. She wouldn't want to leave her pack. I think I need to start over, completely. I can't force one of my friends to go with me. It wouldn't be fair to them. Can you call Lady Bine? I want to talk to her._ I could feel my control waver. I knew I needed to head inside of my mind. Sitting on my bed, with my legs crossed, I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, a large, ancient Japan styled mansion was before me. The lawn was elegantly lined with various flowers, from around the world. Sakura trees lined the gate that led to the beach. I walked along the stone path to the front door. Taking off my shoes, and sliding the door open, I was met with the delicious aroma of fresh, baked bread. A tall, young woman waltzed down the hall. Silky locks of her cobalt hair flowed behind her, as she approached. Her pale skin complemented the noble robes that danced around her.

"Hey, Courtney. Taigana is in the dining room with Tigerisa. Shinju is making six loaves of bread. I was trying to help, but she told me to take you to the dining room, instead." Crystal informed me.

"Sweet. What kind is she making, besides Honeydew Dove?" I responded.

"She is making Blood Feast, Banana Catnip, Strawberry Cat Grass, Herbal Cheesecake, and Tropical Paradise. Honeydew Dove is yours. Taigana ordered Banana Catnip, as Tigerisa is getting the Strawberry Cat Grass. Tropical Paradise is for Lady Bine, and Herbal Cheesecake is Shinju's. Need I say anything about Blood Feast?" Crystal ended with a VERY intimidating glare.

"I would be crazy to try to take Blood Feast from you. Besides, I am human. We don't live off of vampire and were-wolf blood, half-breed." The taunting smirk was barely suppressed, when I finished speaking.

"You're right, it would be crazy. Anyways, Lady Bine should be here by now." Crystal finished our conversation. We walked into a winery styled room, the dining room.

"Hello, Child. Good evening, Warrior. I hope my children delivered my message." The angelic voice drifted to us from across the room. Three gorgeous women sat behind a dark, wicker table. All three had pointy ears on their heads, and furry tails swaying behind them. The one on the right had black hair with silver tails. The lady at the left, had brilliant gold highlights floating in her cobalt hair. Between the two of them, sat a beautiful , red head. Cobalt streaked through her locks.

"Lady Bine," I addressed the red head, "Lady Taigana and Lady Tigerisa have spoken to me about your orders. I wished to talk to you about them, if I may?"

"Child, my daughter and granddaughter should have fully explained the command to you." She kept a noble face.

"Lady Bine, I was curious as to if I could possibly have while before gaining a traveling companion. I do not wish to force one of my friends to come with me. Life outside of our dimension would be too hard on them. I would like to wait until I have met someone that I know would not have any problems with that life style. I do not think my friends would be able to handle the lifestyle that have been trained to endure. I do not mean to speak out of term, Milady."

"Child, your words speak of wisdom beyond your years. I will make a deal with you. The first dimension you are going to is one that will die soon. There are four beings that I wish for you to take with you on your journey. Three of them have the ability to merge into one being. Their names are Saago, Kutal, Mushura, and Yakumo. The first three are beings known as enterrans. Yakumo is human. The enterrans combine into a being known as Mushrambo. Saago is a water enterran and has blue wings when in his hyper form. Kutal is an earth enterran. He is a lion in his hyper form. Mushura is a fire enterran. He has the wings of a phoenix when in hyper form. He does enjoy a good fight. Mushrambo is a dark enterran. His ultimate form is a light enterran. Both form of Mushrambo are samurai. Do you think you could travel with them?"

"If they have no other attachments to their world, then I would be more than happy to travel with them, Milady. If they will travel with me, it would prove to be a wonderful journey for us."

"I believe they will accept. They are the last of their world. They will be glad for the company. May you have a blessed journey. Child. Warrior. Princess. Queen. Priestess. I will send you to them tomorrow. Prepare now. The day after you meet them, I will send you to another dimension. Enjoy your time of peace. War resides in the dimension you will be sent to with your companions."

"Lady Bine, I thank you for your understanding. I am honored by your faith in me. I am a humble servant that is blessed with your guidance. Thank you. I will carry out this mission to the best of my abilities. I hope you will be pleased with the results, Milady."

"I am sure I will, Child. Now go and prepare. You will leave when you wake." Lady Bine phased out of existence.

"You heard her, Courtney. We need to get ready. Seal up all of your stuff. You can take all five cats. Just make sure you have everything." Crystal ordered.

I closed my eyes before I felt like I was in a vacuum. Opening my orbs, I was greeted with the sight of the back bedroom. I left the room and entered my bedroom. Taking out a scroll, I sealed my possessions in it. Next, I ventured to the kitchen. I sealed away all of the fruit, vegetables, and Asian food. My cats ran into the kitchen when they heard me. I sealed them in my arm. Opening the door at the end of the kitchen, gave me a get view of the dining room. I sealed away everything that was in the room. Next, I went into the garage. There, I separated from Shinju. She vanished into thin air. I sealed up my belongings that were in the garage and attic. I crept through the house. I entered the back bedroom, and wrote a note to my family. I can only hope they understand. Shinju phased back into my room. She had tattoos covering her arms and neck. Shinju nodded and faded out of sight.

I lay down on the bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the Last Hitoyukans & Human of Kokoroyuki**

Light filtered through my senses, as I sat up. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was ten after twelve. _Well, at least it is earlier than normal. _I grab my change of clothes and head to the bathroom. After putting on my clothes (consisting of: blue jeans, cowgirl boots, butterfly tank top, black leather, cowgirl hat, and jean jacket), I sealed up my toiletries and wrote a note to my parents. I hope they will forgive me for leaving them behind, but neither of them would survive that way of life.

_'Are you ready, Courtney?' _Taigana inquired. I simply nodded my head, and closed my eyes. I felt the wind brush the hair out of my face. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of a barren wasteland.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! TAIGANA!!! Why the hell did you not transport us to a place near **civilization**?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. A vast, purple cloud infiltrated my vision, before disappearing without a trace. Reigning in my temper, I sat down and started setting up camp. I couldn't see anything for miles, so I saw no point in moving until the next day.

An hour later, three figures came flying towards my camp. They were red, blue, and yellow dots, when I first noticed them. They quickly grew in size. The little dots soon became winged human-like forms. The red man was the first to land in front of my tent. He was about five yards away. Seeing him, I immediately thought of one of the enterrans that I was sent to meet. The description of the one named Mushura seemed to match the appearance of this winged man. Looking at the other two, who had just landed, I thought of the other two enterrans that I was to find. The blue one seemed to be equivalent to Saago's description, as the yellow one was to Kutal's. They gave me curious, yet guarded looks.

"Who are you?" The red man interrogated, his spear pointed at my neck.

"I am a traveler. My name is Courtney. My mother told me to look for some company, but I believe may have gotten the coordinates wrong." I answered him.

"You smell like our friend. You are not an enterran, are you?" The blue one asked.

"No, I am not an enterran. I am, in a sense, human. Is this the planet of Enterra?" I tried to start a decent conversation.

"It is. Why do you ask?" The yellow, lion-man answered.

"Oh, great. You see, I am looking for four people. I was only told their names, but I was ordered to invite them to travel with me. I am, generally, not a violent person. I was simply given that order for certain, confidential reasons." I amended, as they were getting prepared to attack me.

"Tell us their names." The red one ordered.

"Mushura, Saago, Kutal, Mushrambo, and Yakumo. You wouldn't happen to know them would you. If you do, please don't lie. I don't like it when people lie, but if you don't want to tell me where they are, you don't have to. I only seek to know I they are still alive. I don't want to look for someone who is no longer alive, would you? Ne?" I inquired with a smile on my face.

"We know them. My name is Saago. Though, what did you mean by wanting to know if we were still alive? You sounded genuinely sad at the thought of us not being alive, yet you do not know us. Why would you care for one you have not met?" The blue one answered.

"Allow me to give you a full introduction. I am Courtney Story, a human merged. I share my body with four other souls. One is a half-breed, or part vampire and part were-wolf. Her name is Crystal. We nearly died when we were five. To save us, a beastial named Taigana and her daughter, Tigerisa, merged with us. This was a four-way merger, which resulted in the birth of a new soul. We call her Shinju. Taigana's mother, Lady Bine, transported us from my home, a dimension called Monosapia. We just left today. She did this because, like your world, mine will collapse in, and on, itself. At the end of the month, both of our worlds cease to exist. I was sent here to save you and your friends, Saago. I was only ordered to invite you to travel to another plane, but I will not force any of you to leave. I will give you two weeks to think on this. I will find you when that time is up, and seek your answer. Choose wisely, my friends. If you make up your minds before then, simply call for the goddess of the seas. I will come." Stepping away from them, wings sprouted from my back. Taking flight, I shifted to the form of a golden dragon with waves of blue flowing across my scales. I would wait for them to call me. I would wait for as long as I had time. This was a decision that I could not make, but I would give them the chance that I was not allowed. I would let them choose their fate.


	3. Disclaimer 1

_**I**_

_**D**__**O**_

_**N**__**O**__**T**_

_**O**__**W**__**N **__**N**__**A**__**R**__**U**__**T**__**O**__**!**__**!**_

I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.


	4. Disclaimer 2

_**I**_

_**DO**_

_**NOT**_

_**OWN  
SHINZO!**_

I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.


	5. Chapter 3

**Leave & Live or Stay & Die?**

Saago's POV

_That was strange. I wonder who she was. What did she mean by "goddess of the seas"? Isn't Trantlan the ruler of the seas? Interesting. _A stone slammed into the back of my head.

"Yo, Saago. What do you think about that girl? Do you think we can trust her?" Mushura asked, when we reached our camp.

"I don't know, Mushura. She seemed...different. I don't think she is dangerous, but you never can tell. Let's check on Yakumo. She will want to know about this, as well." Kutal added his two cents in.

"You go ahead and tell her. I'm gonna pay a visit to Franken. I have to know what she meant." I flew off, towards the sea.

Ten minutes of flying had seen to me reaching my destination. Landing, I started to speak. "King Franken, I, Saago, seek your council."

The waves rose higher and higher, before twisting and turning like a whirlpool. Slowly, the giant king of the seas rose out of the water. "Saago, what do wish to speak about?" The low, baritone voice washed out.

"King Franken, my friends and I have recently encountered a girl whom calls herself the 'goddess of the seas'. She claims that she is human, but is not. She transformed into a massive dragon, after leaving us a message. She spoke of the world ending. I wish to know if you have heard of anyone like this. I need to know if she is trustworthy." I announced.

"Saago, what was this girl's name? We have been visited, and aided by a sea goddess, in the past. They are all shifters. Tell me, did she have a name to give you?" Trantlan seemed curious bout this girl. More so than I.

"She gave us four names. Courtney. Taigana. Tigerisa. Shinju. Crystal. She claimed to have been sent here by her mother, whom she referred to as 'Lady Bine'. Have you heard of these names, before?" I answered the towering king.

"Lay Bine sent her? This is interesting. Queen Taigana and Princess Tigerisa are Lady Bine's daughter and granddaughter. Though, I heard of them merging with a human and half-breed from another world. Yes, she is trustworthy. What was the message, so that I might know why she sought out our world." His response amazed me.

"She gave us a choice. I know now what my decision is. She told us that our world would be no more at the end of the month, as would hers. She said that Lady Bine had sent her here to find traveling companions. She was told to look for my friends and I, in specific. She told us that we could either stay here and end with Enterra, or we could travel with her." I informed.

"Saago, do this king a favor, and live. It is the highest honor for someone to be offered a chance to be in the presence of Lady Bine, or her offspring. Travel with this girl. Show the other worlds that ours was the strongest. You have been given the chance of a lifetime, do not waste it." Franken slipped back into the depths of his home.

I flew back, contemplating all that he had said. The trees sped beneath me as raced back to my friends. Mushura would probably be mad at me for leaving him and Kutal to explain this to Yakumo. I do not what they will do, but I will do as Franken asked. I will travel with this strange girl.

"Saago, what took you so long?" Mushura was definitely annoyed.

"I spoke to King Franken. He told me to trust her." I answered.

"King Franken is right. If she truly serves Lady Bine, then she is one that we can trust more than we trust each other. Though, I wonder why she would ask us to travel with her. We are mere peasants compared to those who directly serve Lady Bine, much-less those who are her family." Yakumo added.

"How do you know of her, Yakumo?" Kutal inquired.

"I m older than you all, remember? Legend has it that Lady Bine holds authority over the celestial guardians. Though it is a human legend, many royal enterrans treat it as fact." She stated.

"I see. What will you do? Mushura? Kutal? Yakumo? Will you travel with her, or stay here?" I asked my friends.

"I will go with her. I will miss our world, but this is an offer of a lifetime. It would be rude of me to refuse." Yakumo spoke with a tremor of remorse and sorrow lining her confident voice. Mushura nodded his head. It would figure that he would stay with Yakumo.

"Well, someone has to make sure you all eat plenty. I will travel with her, as well. What of you, Saago?" Kutal volunteered.

"King Franken has asked me to go with her. I was only waiting for your decisions before making up my mind. We are all going, I guess." The others laughed at my sheepish reply. "Should we inform her, now?"

"What did she tell us to do, again?" Kutal asked.

"This." I rose into the air and started to dance. The air condensed into wisps of water that twisted and turned with me. They separated from my form and began to solidify around an invisible force. "Goddess of the seas, I call upon thee!" The shout did not stem from myself. The voice was much deeper. King Franken had spoken for me.

The water stretched and grew in volume. It took the form of a colossal dragon. The same dragon that the girl had taken form of. Water was replaced by bone, flesh, blood, and scale. She had appeared. "Hello, again. I did not expect to have been called so soon. Are you sure you are ready to your decision? Once it is made, there is no going back." She looked at us all.

"Hello, Milady. I am Yakumo. My friends have explained to me about the ultimatum that you have given us. We would like to travel with you, if that is acceptable." Yakumo bowed to the, now, chuckling beast.

"I am not one for formalities. Please, call me Courtney. Now, are you sure that you wish to leave? I know, from experience, the hardships that come from leaving your home. This is why I let you choose. Now, please explain your answers. I wish to know why you are willing to leave." The dragon, Courtney, stated.

"I spoke with King Franken. I owe him a lot. He asked me to pay my debt to him by traveling with you. Besides, it is not like I have anything to lose." I said.

"You have your life. I don't mean yourself. Everything that you hold dear will be left. With the exception of your friends, you will not see the others of this, ever again. Are you willing to deal with that pain?" Courtney pushed.

"Look, I don't know why, but it sounds like you are trying to convince us to stay. We already made our decision." Mushura responded.

"Kutal, do you agree with your friends?" Kutal nodded yes to her question. "Very well. I am honored to see the courage and loyalty flowing through your hearts. These traits are the most admirable, among my kind. A lion's courage, the phoenix's passion, and the rivers raging loyalty flow through your veins. Do you have any possessions that you wish to gather, before we leave?" We shook our heads to her inquiry. "Okay. It is getting late. We will leave tomorrow. Saago, you mentioned talking to a King Franken. Please, inform me of what he told you. It would be nice to know what I don't have to explain, should any of you have questions in the future." She shifted into the form of a young girl. She looked around Yakumo's size.

"King Franken told me to trust you as you have a connection with Taigana and Tigerisa. He mentioned that they were descendents of Lady Bine, who is his superior. That is it. Could you explain why you sounded sad when mentioning your world. I don't mean to pry. I am just curious." I amended, as she looked sad.

"I just left my home today. I hated going out of town for to long. I am human. My family has been through much in the past. I remember that I blocked out about twelve years worth of memories. I am only sixteen. I did this to to protect myself from the nightmares that I would have of the man whom sired me. Because of this, if away from my mother, grandmother, aunt, or brother for to long, I get homesick. I gave you the choice to leave or stay. I did not have that choice. Lady Taigana and Lady Tigerisa fused with my best friend and I when we were five years old. They did this to save our lives. However, because of this, I am not allowed to die. Lady Bine, Lady Taigana's mother, ordered us to leave my world. It will be no more in three days. I brought with me five friends, but they will die in the next thirty years, at the latest. All five of them are cats. They are my family. I gave you the chance to choose because I could not. I was offered the option of bringing one of my friends. They would not have been able to deal with my new way of life." Silent tears streamed down her face as she spoke.

"I am sorry. Won't you have just as much trouble as they would have?" I asked.

"No. I am all too used to being alone. I have a medical problem. I stay trapped in my mind for twelve to twenty hours a day. I become trapped as soon as I get to sleep. No one and nothing has been able to wake me, unless I am given a break. Lady Taigana's older sister promised to find a way to help me. That is the only thing that keeps me going, now. Your friend appears to have finished making a meal for you and your friends. Go eat." She commanded.

"What about you? Are you going to eat with us?" I offered.

"I won't. I will send out my hunter. She will come back with enough for my family. Would you like to meet her?" She asked. I nodded. Courtney rolled up her sleeve and placed her arm on the tattoo of a strange creature. The tattoo started to glow. A cat-like creature appeared on her shoulder. It was black with wings. "Sky, this is Saago. Saago, this is Sky. She is my most skilled hunter. Sky, we need some snake. Lizard or bird will work if you can't find any. If you find a poisonous one, bring it back alive. I need some poisons for my weapons. Try to get a big one. I am serving it with some of my stew. Be quick. Let winds guide you to your target." Sky flew off. "Now, let us sit with your friends." We headed to the group.

"Hey, what were y'all talking about?" Mushura asked between bites of food.

"Saago asked me to explain my trying to convince y'all to think about your decision longer." Courtney provided.

"Ah, here you go." Kutal tried to offer her some food.

"Thank you, but I must refuse. It smells delicious, but I have a friend hunting for me. It is nothing against your cooking, I just feel that I would be intruding. Sky will be back soon, I will eat then." Courtney stated.

"Kutal, I will take a bowl. Hey, what section is she searching?" I asked.

"The desert. I am hoping that she will catch a highly venomous snake, if they exist in this world." The others blanched. "Hey, the more venomous, the more nutritious." Courtney defended.

"That may be so, but they cannot taste that good. Right, Kutal? Kutal? Ewe!! Quit drooling!" Mushura yelled.

"Kutal is a cat. All cats tend to develop a taste for snakes. It is quite good." A large rattlesnake fell out of the sky, and into her lap. Sky landed on her shoulder. Reaching into one of her pockets, Courtney started talking. "Excellent, Sky. Where did you find this beauty? He is about ten feet long. Feels like ninety pounds. You did great. Ya caught a well fed one. Wow, he is a diamondback. You'll get nice portion for this." She touched six more tattoos. Five cats and one, gigantic pot came from the tattoos. She made the snake force all of its venom into her veins.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Mushura shouted.

"I am absorbing this snake's venom. I am not allowed to die. I absorb venom into my body, and then excrete it from any point on my body, when in battle. I am not a good fighter, so I must use trickery to win. My ability to shift is more of a weakness than a strength, and I never did learn how to fight. This is why I asked Sky find venomous creature. I need to use poison to survive a battle. Ah, are you finished, children? Okay. Return." The six cats disappeared. She ate some of the left over meat, from the snake. "We leave first thing in the morning. Get to plenty of sleep."

"What about your condition?" I wondered.

"Don't worry. It has been awhile since I've seen the moon. I will keep watch tonight. By the way, the next world we go to, don't expect to get much sleep. That world is literally 'kill or be killed'. Lady Bine just told me where we are going. There is danger under every grain of sand, and in every drop of water. Speaking of which, Yakumo, do you have any way of defending yourself?" She asked.

"I do not." Courtney sighed at her answer. Courtney held out her hand and a bright light engulfed it. She slammed her hand on the ground and chanted in some unknown language. A large, white wolf replaced the light that filled our camp.

"Courtney-sama, why have you summoned me?" The wolf's voice was hollow.

"Ookamishiro, I would like you to meet my friends. The young man in red is Mushura. The lion is Kutal. This young man, to my right, is Saago. The young lady with us is Yakumo. Guys, this is Princess Ookamishiro of the Ookami Summoning Pack. She prefers to go by Shiro, and will probably give y'all nicknames. Shiro-chan, Yakumo is not a fighter. She has no way to protect herself. I want you to watch out for her. As a reward, I will introduce you to the Inuzuka Pack." I felt a cool warmth spread across my face, at the sight of her smile.

_She is so much prettier, when she smiles._ I don't know where that thought came from. Oh, well.

"Really? Are you really going to the Elemental Dimension?" This pup seemed excited.

There is that smile, again. "Yes, Shiro-chan. Lady Bine has ordered me to go there. She wants my new friends and I to found a village. I guess it has something to do with the war. While we are there, I need you to protect Yakumo. Protect her at all costs, **except **your own death. Your mother will have my head if I let you die. Now, go to sleep. All of you. Tomorrow will be a _**long**_ day." She shooed us all into our tents.


End file.
